Criminal4Minds:DistressHero
by Criminal4Minds
Summary: Emily and Derek are caught in a Bomb. Who will help them? Will the team make it in time? Will they survive?


"guys we have a case, its a bad one" JJ said as she enterd the bullpen. They all headed towards the confrence room in a hurry. As they sat down and reviewed the case file, they examined the case and began there journey.

" Morgan, JJ, Reid, and Prentiss head over to all of his residency. Check for anything related there are four house on the same block so split up in pairs, and see what you can find. Dave and I will interview the previous victim" Hotch said

"get some rest we will be landing in an hour" Dave said

**RESIDENCY"S OF BENJAMIN WILSON **

" how about Prentiss and I take the houses down here and you and JJ take the ones over here" Morgan said as the rest of the team nodded.

They walk over to the houses as JJ and Reid approach a woman and a 16 year old girl.

" what do u think your doing " the woman asked

" ma'am we are investigating a murder have you seen anything suspicious within your neighboors" JJ asked

" no what..... get off my lawn.." she said as she began to push reid

" ma'am please calm down before we half to charge you with assult towards a federal agent" JJ said

" assult.... you don't care about us the government doesn't care for anyone except himself." the battered woman said as she walked away.

"well that went well" Reid said with a smirk

**Prentiss and Morgan**

" well it looks abondoned to me" Morgan said

" I don't know look at the ceiling torn and everything left as if someone was in a hurry to leave" Prentiss said

_cling_

"who's there " Prentiss said as she and Morgan grabbed there gun from their holsters

" FBI show yourself " Morgan said as they slowly approached a door

They slowly walked towards a room with plenty of test tubes and chemistry items. Just then Garcia called Morgan he answered his cell and out his gun away.

" yeah baby girl " morgan said

" hey how is it going over there" garcia said

" well it could be worse" morgan said with a smirk

" uhh morgan ......." Prentiss said with fear as the tubes lit on fire

" Prentiss...Prentiss run" Morgan said grabbing her

But it was too late in 3 seconds max it had blown up. Morgan and Prentiss still inside the house. Morgan just ahead of Prentiss woke up and ran over to Prentiss who was lying on the floor behind him with a cieling support on her.

" Morgan.... Morgan Prentiss are you there" Garcia said as tears filled her eyes

" Morgan go just go" prentiss said

" I have to get it off you " Morgan said lifting the post

**Meanwhile**

" you guys.....?" Garcia aid calling upon JJ, Reid, Hotch and Rossi

" yeah garcia whats wrong" they all said

" something has happend to Emily and Derek" Garcia said

" what?" JJ said

" I don't know I was talking to Derek and all seemed fine but then boom and they didn't answer" Garcia said

" lets go JJ Reid head over what ever you do do not enter the house " Hotch said as he and Rossi rushed over to the house.

**Back With Prentiss and Morgan**

" Morgan get out of here now " Prentiss said

" i am not leaving you here " Morgan said struggling to get the post off of her

" morgan........" Prentiss said

" once I lift it try to slip out " Morgan said

" ok ok " preniss said

_As he lifted it up she slid out from underneath and he assisted her up. Struggling to find a way out._

" are you out" Morgan asked

" yes I'm out now lets get outta here" Prentiss said

**Outside **

_Hotch and Rossi step out of the SUV and notice the burning house._

" where the hell is the rescue" JJ said impatiently

" we need to get in there" Reid said

" we go in we are trapped too we need to wait for rescue" Hotch said

" and here they are" Rossi said turning around

_The firefighters quickly ran out of their car and began to check around. One headed over to hotch._

"sir we can not deal with this it was a bomb and the fire started in the back which we can not gain access to." the man in the fire suit said

" look two of my agents are in there" Hotch said

" I'll do my best" the man said as he walked away

_Suddenly the roof had collapsed. Luckily Morgan and Prentiss had managed to get out through the back._

" Oh God Prentiss and Morgan are still in there" JJ said

**Morgan and Prentiss**

" look there they are" Reid said as he noticed Morgan assisting Prentiss. Carrying most of her wait.

" We need medics over here" Hotch yelled as they all rushed over to assit.

_Rossi grabbed Prentiss along with JJ and Reid and Hotch assited Morgan. Although Morgan seemed fine._

**Abmulance has arrived**

" thank you Morgan in there you were very brave" prentiss said

" don't worry about it but lets take a trip to the ER"

_Prentiss nodded _

" I am fine really I am fine" Prentiss said talking to the paramedic

_The man nodded and walked away as Prentiss grabbed her coat and began to walk past Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Reid , and Hotch._

" hey I thought you said we were going to the ER together"

Prentiss doesn't respond because she can't hear him.

" Prentiss " morgan said

" huh" Prentiss said confused

" I thought you said you and i were going to take a trip to the Er together" Morgan said

" yeah well i don't want to leave this case " she said walking away

" anyone else have a feeling she isn't ok " JJ said

**Three hours later**

_bring. - prentiss' cell_

Prentiss phone rings as the entire team sit at the table together.

_bring bring bring_

'why isn't she answering her phone they thought"

" hey Prentiss aren't you going to get that " Rossi asked

No answer

" hey Garcia" JJ said grabbing Prentiss' phone

" i thought this was prentiss cell" garcia said

" oh it is she is just in aother world you could say here i'll put you on speaker" JJ said

" alright so we found out how the bomb was defused. So when Emily and Derek opended the door there was a peice of invisible thread attached to it which set the clock off. Now once the clock travelled a whole twenty seconds boom." garcia said

" ok thanks Garcia" JJ said

**One hour later**

" well we caught him and our flight leaves in about an hour so see you guys there" Hotch said

" alright " Rossi said

_One the plane_

In Prentiss' head she could hear the ringing in her ears as the air pressure rose throughout the entire plane.

" are you ok " Reid asked

No answer from Prentiss

" Prentiss can you hear me" Reid said with worrie

" what....can you stop it with that ringing" Prentiss said with annoyance

" what ringing" Rossi asked

_Prentiss looked up confused and with a huge headache._

" sorry .....I " Prentiss said

" you really need to get your ears checked out Prentiss " Hotch said

" no I am fine really I am I just need some ............." prentiss said grasping her ear

" you need to see a doctor " JJ said

" No what I need is for you guys to stop saying that" Prentiss said

" we won't stop unti............." Morgan said

" please just " Prentiss said as she gestured her pointer to her mouth as to shush.

**11:00 PM At the BAU Bullpen**

As the door closes prentiss can feel the door close she jumps to the sound. She can hear the buzzing from the elavators she winces to the sound. The rest of the team notices her reactions and head on over.

_Morgan walks over to prentiss along with everyone else._

" hey prentiss lets go " Rossi said

" go where" prentiss said

" to the hospital " Rossi said

" no I am fine really" Prentiss said refusing treatment


End file.
